


1°

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Modeling, i saw a tag for nude modeling and now i wish there was some in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: in which the model almost fights the photographer





	1°

**Author's Note:**

> hello gorgeous beings, have another fic! also, this was not beta’d at all so :)

“Tilt 1° to your left.”

“Did you just tell me to shift slightly?”

“No, I told you to tilt 1° to your left.”

“Um.”

“There’s a difference. 1° is specific. Slightly is subjective - what counts as slightly to you, might not be for me.”

“Oh my god. You must be such fun at parties.” Bambam deadpans. 

He is convinced the guy behind the camera hates his guts, or something akin to that. He had been barking out poses all day and even when Bambam did as he was told, he was directed to alter it in ridiculous ways.

Bambam had enough. 

“Look. I don’t know what your problem is with me, but I’m great at my job and I’m sure you are with yours too. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here. It’ll be nice if I can at least get some level of respect and trust that I can give you decent poses.”

Although the photographer’s face is mostly obscured by the camera in his hand, Bambam still sees the way his eyebrows are pulled downwards as he frowns at the viewfinder. The photographer then shuffles the camera from one hand to another, or at least that is what Bambam thinks he was trying to do before it almost slips from his grasp. 

Bambam’s initial reaction is to stretch and reach out for the camera, albeit standing quite a distance from the photographer and surely would have required some form of superpower for him to be able to save the camera, but he makes the effort anymore. 

Managing to catch the camera before it falls though, the photographer quickly straightens up and scratches the back of his head. As he approaches Bambam, his eyes are looking everywhere but at him. 

A hand is extended. 

“Sorry, my bad. We got off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over. I’m JB.”

Bambam almost laughs at the cheesy nickname as he reciprocates the handshake.

**Author's Note:**

> screams at model!bambam


End file.
